memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Into Dangerous Territory/Chapter One
The USS Intrepid is next to the USS Valiant. Admiral's log supplemental The Intrepid and Valiant are on partol looking for any signs of Terran ships, so far nothing. The crew is restless and so am I, this misssion has been quiet so far but that could change if we are sent on another mission. In the holodeck both Admiral Kira and Colonel Tyson are walking through a corridor on board Starbase Atlantis fighting Alliance officers, as they go into a room. This is a fun program uncle Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him and asked him about Thea. So how is Thea doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. She's great, we've been on five dates so far and it's going great Will says as he looks at him. He looks at his nephew. That's good, Thea must enjoy your company says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Yeah she does, sometimes this job takes me away from her but she seems to be ok with it Will says as he's adjusting his compression phaser rifle. Typhuss looks at him. My job also takes me away from Kira, but Kira understands and is ok with it says Typhuss as he looks at Will. They move out and take down more Alliance soldiers. Program over, mission accomplished no causalities the computer says in it's female voice. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Commander says Typhuss as he talked into the com. We're being hailed by Starfleet Command it's Vice Admiral Cornwell Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss has him patch it down to the holodeck via holo-com. I will take the call here at holodeck 3, with the holo-com says Typhuss as he talked into the com. The holo-image of Admiral Cornwell appears. Admiral Kira, Colonel Tyson Admiral Cornwell says as she greets them. Will looks at her. Nice to meet you Admiral Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the holo-image of the Admiral. Typhuss greets the Admiral as well. Hello Kat, what you are about to tell me isn't good news says Typhuss as he looks at the holo-image of Admiral Cornwell. We need you and your ship, and the Valiant to head to sector 213, we've lost contact with the USS Discovery she was on patrol in that sector and I need our two powerful vessels to head there and see what's going on Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at Will then at the Admiral. We will find what happened, Kat says Typhuss as he looks at the holo-image of Admiral Cornwell. She nods at them and the holo-image disappears. Will puts the particle rifle on the holder and looks at his uncle. We'll follow you to the sector Admiral Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at his nephew. Yeah, we will find Captain Lorca and his crew says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Both the Intrepid and Valiant leap into warp. On the bridge of the Intrepid Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis to activate shipwide. Put me on shipwide says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the console. You're on sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He presses a button on his captain's chair. The USS Discovery has gone missing in sector 213, we have been ordered by Vice Admiral Cornwell to find the Discovery and her crew, let's get to work, Admiral Kira out says Typhuss as he pushed a button on his command chair. On board the Valiant Colonel Tyson activates the shipwide. Attention crew and officers of the starship Valiant, we've been ordered by Vice Admiral Cornwell to search for the USS Discovery, I know most of you don't like Lorca nor his command style but he's Starfleet officer and we've got to help him by any means we see fit let's bring it Colonel Tyson says as he speaks to the crew and officers. Ensign Hakim inputs commands into the helm console. Manny are we on course? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He looks at his console. Aye, Colonel Ensign Hakim says as he looks at his console and turns to Colonel Tyson. In his ready room Admiral Kira is studying Captain Lorca's record, the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Commander says Typhuss as he talked into the com. We're approaching sector 213 Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss turns off the monitor. Typhuss gets up and walks out of his ready room and walks onto the bridge. Typhuss walks over to his command chair and sits down. The viewer shows the rift as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill at the ops console. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. She looks at her ops console. It's a rift all right sir, and the Discovery's ion trail leads into it Lieutenant O'Neill says a she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira thinks for a minute. They were taken into the alternate mirror universe by the Terrans, Commander Jenkins take us into the rift, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. Both the Intrepid and Valiant enters the rift. As soon as we exit the rift, start scanning for the USS Discovery says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis.